Una última oportunidad
by Robx
Summary: Esto es una historia escrita como si fuera otro capítulo más de Jigoku Shojo. Todo es inventado.


Hola. Me llamo Héctor. Tengo 17 años. Tengo el pelo muy rubio, pero contrasta con mis ojos oscuros. Hay gente que me dice que soy guapo, pero yo no me considero nada del otro mundo. Y mi vida amorosa es un chiste. Mi historia ha hecho reír a muchas personas, ya que yo mismo la cuento con esa intención, pero, en el fondo, mi corazón se ha quemado. Os explico: he tenido siete novias. Y todas esas relaciones, han salido mal.

La primera fue mi primer amor. Se llama Sara. Iba a mi clase. Yo tendría unos catorce años cuando empezamos a salir. A esa edad yo tenía las hormonas revolucionadas, y ella me tenía loco. Cuando me atreví a pedirle salir y ella aceptó, me sentí tan feliz que no puedo expresarlo con palabras. Yo pensaba que todo iba bien, pero un día dejó de hablarme. Ignoraba mis llamadas, no me hablaba en clase y me ponía caras de asco. Muchos días más tarde, a través de una de sus amigas, me enteré del por qué. Resulta que ella había conocido a otro chico, pero como era muy cobarde para romper conmigo, me ignoraba.

A la segunda chica la conocí un par de meses después. Se llama Claudia. Entrenaba conmigo a tenis, y nos llevábamos bien. No me enamoré de ella, pero era muy agradable y guapa, así que cuando se me declaró, acepté. Sin embargo, no tardé mucho en descubrir que ella no me quería. Me usaba solamente para darle celos a su ex, el cual casi quiso pegarse conmigo. Aquella relación era un sinsentido, así que rompí con ella. Un par de días después descubrí que volvió con su ex. Al menos serví de ayuda en algo.

La tercera era una buena amiga mía. Su nombre es Verónica. Con ella siempre tenía temas de los que hablar, ya que nuestros gustos eran muy parecidos. Yo tenía ya quince años cuando se me declaró. Me pilló muy de sorpresa, pero acepté. Y al poco tiempo, acabé enamorándome de ella hasta las trancas. Estuvimos saliendo durante muchos meses. Yo me insinué muchas veces, ya que solo nos besábamos, y pensaba que podía ser el momento. Sin embargo, la última vez que me insinué me dijo que no estaba enamorada de mí, que yo solo estaba con ella para ser su tapadera, ya que también me enteré de que era lesbiana. Nunca más volví a saber nada de ella. No me hubiera molestado haberla ayudado con lo de la tapadera, pero hubiera estado guay que me lo dijera antes de enamorarme de ella, ya que me sentí muy mal. Al fin y al cabo, nunca estuvo a gusto conmigo. A día de hoy me sigo preguntando por qué nunca volvió a hablarme.

La cuarta me atropelló con su bicicleta. Se llama Carolina. Se podría decir que nuestro encuentro valía para un manga shoujo. La verdad es que me hizo mucho daño, pero le dije que estaba bien para que no se preocupara. Además me invitó a un batido para disculparse. No puedo decir qué era, pero sentía que había una fuerte atracción, y empezamos a salir. Una pena que fuera bifóbica. Esto lo descubrí el día que decidí confesarle que soy bisexual, pensando que ella iba a aceptarme y que le iba a dar igual. Me partió el corazón el hecho de que me escupiera, diciéndome que o eres hetero, o eres homo, que solo lo hacía para llamar la atención. Cabe añadir, que me dijo que no se arrepintió de atropellarme con la bici.

La quinta chica se me declaró el día que cumplí los dieciséis años. Se llama Laura, y era mi mejor amiga de la infancia. Era tan terriblemente guapa, que yo lo admito: estaba hipnotizado. Además, era una buena persona. Es la persona más buena que existe en el mundo. A pesar de no compartir muchos gustos, éramos inseparables. Me escuchaba, me apreciaba, le gustaba todo lo que hacía y me aceptaba. Siempre le he contado todo, incluido los dramas amorosos que estaban definiendo mi adolescencia. Y el día de mi cumpleaños, me organizó una fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa, en el que estuvimos solo ella y yo. Era por la noche, una noche muy bonita y despejada. Y ahí, se me declaró. Toda la tristeza y el dolor de las otras relaciones, desaparecieron. Fue la mejor noche de mi vida: nos besamos, bebimos y nos acostamos. Sin embargo, la felicidad no podía durar. Un par de meses después, en una noche despejada como la del día de mi cumpleaños, quedamos para ver los fuegos artificiales que tiraban en la ciudad, ya que eran fiestas. Ella se apoyó en mi hombro, y cuando ambos estábamos mirando al cielo, se echó a llorar. Me dijo que no podía aguantar más. Me había estado mintiendo durante estos dos meses: ella no me amaba. Ella solo había salido conmigo para que yo estuviera feliz y olvidase mis antiguas relaciones. Ella sacrificó su felicidad para que la mía prosperase. En ese momento me sentí como una mierda. Decidí romper con ella para que volviese a ser feliz, sin el peso en el corazón de estarle mintiendo a alguien. ¿Por qué ella era tan buena persona con alguien como yo?

La sexta chica se llama Marina. Estaba en mi clase de primero de bachillerato. Seis meses después de la ruptura con Laura, esta chica se me declaró en secreto. La verdad es que me sorprendió, ya que ella era del grupo de "popus", y yo, a pesar de llevarme bien con casi todo el mundo, no me relacionaba como ella. Empezamos a salir, pero no se lo dijimos a nadie. No por mí, sino porque me lo pidió ella, aunque no me dijo por qué. Pero como siempre, las noticias acaban llegando a mí, aunque no quiera oírlas. Un día me confesó que, a pesar de que estaba muy enamorada de mí, no quería que sus amigas la vieran conmigo, ya que no soy el tipo de chico con el que suele salir, y pensó que se reirían de ella. A veces creo que el universo me vacila de una forma muy brutal. Yo le dije que no volviera a hablarme, pero ella se puso a llorar, diciendo que estaba muy enamorada de mí. Y yo, pringado como siempre, decidí no romper con ella. Es gracioso que, dos semanas después, durante el intercambio de clase, el chico más cachas, alto y popular de la clase se le declarase en medio de todos. Y ella, aceptó. Ella se acercó a él, y justo antes de besarle me miró a los ojos durante un segundo. ¿Sería la presión de sus amigas o simplemente se estaba riendo de mí? No lo sé. Nunca volví a hablarle.

Y llegamos a la séptima y última. Yo ya tenía los diecisiete. Una noche que salí de fiesta con mis amigos, la conocí. Se llama Olga. Yo, sinceramente no buscaba novia. Pero el ser humano es el único ser que se tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra. O, en este caso, siete. Tenía una preciosa melena pelirroja, y acabé invitándola a mi casa para follar. Y eso hicimos. La invité a mi casa, ambos borrachos, y el resto lo dejo a vuestra imaginación. La sorpresa para mí vino a la mañana siguiente, cuando me desperté y vi que ella no estaba a mi lado. Aunque bueno, para ser más precisos, ni ella ni los setenta euros que tenía en mi hucha, ni mi play station 3, ni mis zapatillas favoritas. Aunque me dejó un regalo: las bragas que llevó la noche anterior, marcadas con pintalabios. A día de hoy, sigo sin saber de su paradero y de mis cosas. Dudo que incluso "Olga" fuera su verdadero nombre.

Pero, ¿por qué os estoy contando esto? Para justificar la marca que tengo en mi pecho. En la actualidad, estoy en primero de carrera, y he conocido a una chica. Se llama Alba. Es una chica agradable, alegre, enérgica y siempre sonriente. Creo que estoy enamorado de ella. Tiene mis mismos gustos, su forma de hablar es igual que la mía, hablamos de la misma forma, y ella también ha sufrido por dramas amorosos. Pero, cómo no, ella está enamorada de otro chico, y ese chico también está enamorado de ella. Y este chico, tiene una acosadora. La acosadora no le deja en paz. Se mete en su vida, se entromete en la relación entre Alba y él, y le amenaza con suicidarse si no corta con Alba. Esto hacía que Alba perdiera su sonrisa, que le dieran ataques de ansiedad, y una vez me confesó que por su mente circulaban pensamientos impensables. Y un día me habló de "El Correo Del Infierno". Acto seguido, me enseñó un muñeco de paja de color rojo, con una cuerda también roja atada a él. Me dijo que si tiraba de la cuerda, la acosadora se iría al infierno. También me dijo que tenía miedo, ya que si tiraba de la cuerda, ella también iría al infierno. Yo decidí creerla. Sus lágrimas no mentían. Así que me enfadé. Le quité el muñeco de la mano, y le dije que cómo se le ocurría hacer una tontería así. Ella lloró en mi pecho y yo la abracé. Después de un rato, le dije que fuera hacia el chico que le gustaba y que le abrazase. Y luego, le di mi palabra de que todo iba a salir bien. Ella, entre lágrimas y una pequeña sonrisa, aceptó. Me dio las gracias y se fue corriendo. Yo me quedé con el muñeco de paja, y cuando Alba ya se había ido, lo observé. Un par de segundos después, me giré y vi a una chica de pelo negro, ojos rojos y ropa de colegiala detrás de mí. Me dijo que ahora aquel muñeco me pertenecía, y que tirara de la cuerda para que la persona que odiaba fuera al infierno, a cambio de mi alma. Volví a bajar la mirada al muñeco, y cuando volví a levantarla, la chica ya no estaba. Las opciones eran tentadoras. Si mandaba al chico que le gustaba a Alba al infierno, la acosadora dejaría de molestarla y Alba quizás accediese a salir conmigo. Pero no soy esa clase de chico, y aunque solo fuera una vez, quería hacer feliz a una chica. Cerré los ojos, agarré la cuerda con la otra mano, y tiré de la cuerda roja. El muñeco se fue volando y una voz de mujer sonó en mi cabeza, diciéndome que el pacto había sido creado. Hoy, he ido a la universidad, y ahí he visto a Alba. Estaba junto al chico que le gustaba, cogidos de la mano. Ella parecía realmente feliz. Supongo que un chico como yo merecía de todas formas ir al infierno por todo lo que he hecho sufrir a mis novias.

Tan solo espero que nadie vea esta marca que me ha salido en el pecho.


End file.
